Of Wolves and Tights
by Riftwar-Slave
Summary: What happens when Kagome brings back with her an enchanted Boom Box? One that has the Inu Yasha crew singing and dressing in the weirdest ways? R
1. Manly Men

Of Wolves and Tights  
  
Author's note: This is just a little comedy story that my friend Kat and I decided to write up one day while watching Robin Hood Men In Tights by Mel Brooks. We don't own Inu Yasha or the movie but we are making a spoof on both of them.  
  
~Koga's point of view~ As the sun slowly started to set Koga began to get a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. All day he had been having this odd feeling and it was starting to get stronger the closer he got to his den. He kept looking around a bit paranoid but since he couldn't see something he decided that it was best if he just stopped acting so jumpy and just go back to his den. He jumped a bit as he heard a loud bird call and then the sound of fluttering wings taking off just as he was about to round the last corner. Sniffing the air now he could definitely smell something, he just couldn't tell what. Rounding the last corner in a hurry he stopped cold at what he saw and heard. (For those of you who have seen Mel Brooks Robin Hood Men In Tights it's the part where merry men have their big dance number.)  
  
"We're men! We're men in Tights. We roam around the forest looking for fights. We're men! We're men in Tttiiights. We rob from the rich and give to the pour that right! We may look like sissies. But watch what you say or else we'll put out your lights. * One of the wolves accidentally punches another wolf* We're men! We're men in tights. Always on guard defending the people's rights!  
  
All the wolves join into one big cancan line and start to dance the cancan. * Laaa la la la la la la. La la la la la la la la la. La la la la la * ever odd wolf is swung around on another wolves shoulders. * La la la la la la la la!!!! * Back to their two rows now*  
  
"We're men! Manly Men! We're men in tights! Yessss! * Insert very gay move and gay slur. * We roam around the forest looking for fights. We're men! We're men in tights. We rob from the rich and give to the poor. That's right! We may look like pansies, but don't get us wrong or we'll put out your lights. * The same poor wolf gets punched again. * We're men! Men in Tights! Tight Tights! * All of the wolves pull up their pants while singing that in higher pitched voices* Always on guard defending the peoples rights!! When you're in a fix just call for the men in Tttiiiggghhhtttsss!!! We're Mach!" (I'm not really sure if this is what they say or if it's something else but that's what I think they say) *All the wolves pose now in manly posses. *  
  
Koga just stared at his wolves shocked to the core of his being. What could possibly have made his wolves act this way? And what were they wearing? How could this happen? Turning he saw two of his wolves rolling around on the ground laughing. One had a long silver Mohawk while the other had pure black hair except for a little tuft of white at the front.  
  
"Oh man Koga you should have seen your face!" The one with the Mohawk shouted as he fell to the ground laughing again. The other one just nodded.  
  
"It was sister's idea. She told us what to do, how to act and dress. She said you would be surprised but we didn't think it would work so well." Tuft said this while holding his sides and shaking with laughter. Koga just stopped and looked at his wolves.  
  
"This was Kagome's idea?" He asked a bit dazed still. All the wolves nodded at this. "Well then I suppose that we will have to thank her for her idea now won't we? That means I'll get to see my woman again." And so saying that Koga was off to find Kagome, leaving the rest of the wolves to just look at each other confused. 


	2. The Objection Tango

Of Wolves and Tights  
Chapter Two the objection tango Author's note: I don't know if anyone read my last Chapter and I don't know if anyone will read this but for those who are I am writing a series of Song fictions. Some will be from parts of movies and some will be from songs that I find and think would work with Inu Yasha well. This chapter is dedicated to Kagome's feelings about how Inu Yasha treats her before, during and just after a Kikyo visit. There will also be a bit of OCness as You will all see as you read on.  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
I ran back to the campsite tears in my eyes. He's done it again. Just like that we were sitting looking down at the river when all of a sudden his head snapped up and he was gone. I could see off in the distance Kikyo's soul collectors and knew where he was going. I couldn't watch not again. I couldn't take the pain. So instead I ran hoping that my friends could help ease this pain in my heart. I knew Sango would be ready to tear off Inu Yasha's head when she heard while Miroku would sigh and try to comfort me. Shippo would get angry and try and beat Inu Yasha up when he got back. And yet all their care didn't help. Seeing them there happy and chatting merrily unknowing of what was going on I knew I couldn't burden them again. So instead I ran off to the well, to my time where I could prepare. It's time I show Inu Yasha just how I felt. How it hurt me when he ran off like that, how he wouldn't even look me in the eye. Well now it's his turn. Looking at the well I smiled and jumped through already a plan was forming in my mind.  
  
~Inu Yasha's POV~  
  
I had come back from seeing Kikyo to find Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looking around for Kagome and I obvious concerned that we had gotten into some sort of trouble without them there to help us. Shippo almost flew into my arms for joy but then asked the one question I didn't want to hear.  
  
"Where's Kagome Inu Yasha?" He asked innocently enough but still it bugged me. The fact that he asked meant that she hadn't returned. Which means that she had probably been watching Kikyo and I again and had gone back to her own time.  
  
"Uuuuh she said something about going back to her own time to get a few things." I lied and poorly by the looks Miroku and Sango were giving me. Shippo seemed to accept that though although he looked sad that she hadn't come to say goodbye. When he ran off to play with Kirara I sighed as the two humans walked over to me.  
  
"Where is Kagome really Inu Yasha?" Sango asked me looking very hostile. I couldn't tell if it was worry for Kagome or if Miroku had been groping her again. Looking over at Miroku I decided that I was probably both considering that he had a fading red mark on his cheek.  
  
"Like I said she went back to her time." I said this time getting angry. " Why do ya have to be so nosy all the time? Can't a guy some peace around here?" I yelled before jumping up into a tree ignoring them all. Miroku just sighed and leaned over to feel up a certain spot on you know who receiving another mark this time on the other side of his face.  
  
"My lady Sango you should not worry for I believe that Inu Yasha tells the truth about where lady Kagome went. She probably left after getting in another fight with him that would explain why he is so irritable. Yes that is probably the case." Miroku said this with a sagely nod of his head which made me just want to hurl a pinecone at his head.  
  
"We did not fight! Now stop putting your noses in other peoples business!" I yelled hurling the pinecone after all watching with satisfaction as it bounced off Miroku's head. He just sighed again and shook his head. I was about to go down there and pound him when I smelt it. Her smell, Kagome's smell, She was back already. Jumping from my tree I ran to the well leaving a startled Miroku and Sango behind to wonder at what had just happened.  
  
~Author's POV~  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well house dressed in tight black leather pants with a long sleeved black leather halter-top under a long fishnet jacket. She had on knee high black leather boots and fingerless black leather gloves. All in all she looked very different from how she normally did. She walked slowly towards the area that they had set up camp knowing that Inu Yasha would meet her soon but also trying to find a place to give her enough room to do what she needed to do. Seeing Inu Yasha making his way towards her quickly she smiled and looking about the clearing she was in smiled wider. She put the boom box that she had brought with her down on a tree stump and set it to the song she wanted. (A/N the boom box is working on batteries right now so she doesn't have to worry about plugging it in) Inu Yasha was soon in the clearing with her glaring at her as he came in then stopping and looking at her stunned by what she was wearing. Kagome just smirked at him glad that her outfit had the intended impression then leaned over and hit the play button. Suddenly music filled the forest around them and Kagome slowly walk over to Inu Yasha.  
  
"It's not her fault that you're so irresistible. But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable. Every twenty seconds you repeat her nnaammee. But when it comes to me you don't carrrreeeee if I'm alive or dead."  
  
Kagome sang while the music played from the boom box. She had bought a karaoke CD so that she could sing alone. Grabbing Inu Yasha's hands she pulled him along with her and into a tango. "So Objection I don't want to be the exception, To get a bit of your attention. I love you for free and I'm not you mother. But you don't even bother.  
  
Objection I'm tired of this triangle. Got dizzy dancing the tango. I'm falling apart in your hands again. No way I've got to get away."  
  
With this she spun a very confused Inu Yasha away from her before moving back to him swaying her hips with a rose in her teeth. Miroku and Sango had caught up with Inu Yasha at this point and were watching the scene even more confused than Inu Yasha if that was possible. Well Sango was Miroku was to busy drooling over what Kagome was wearing to be confused.  
  
"Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal. That's why in your eyes I'm invisible. But you gotta know that small things also count. You better put your feet on the ground, And see what it's about."  
  
Now Sango leaned over to Miroku and whispered in his ear. "What is silicon?" To which Miroku could on shrug his shoulders coming out of his daze at seeing Kagome dressed like that.  
  
"Objection I don't want to be the exception, To get a bit of your attention. I love you for free and I'm not your mother. But you don't even bother.  
  
Objection I'm tired of the angles of this triangle. Got dizzy dancing the tango. I'm falling apart in your hands again. No way I've got to get away.  
  
I wish there was a chance for you and me. I wish you couldn't find a place to be. Away from here." Everyone but Kagome was thoroughly confused by this point although Sango and Miroku were enjoying the show while Inu Yasha was wondering how he had gotten a rose in his mouth. Not to mention what the hell was Kagome doing?!  
  
"This is pathetic and sardonic. It's sadist and psychotic. Tango is not for three. Was never meant to be  
  
But you can try. Rehearse it. Or train like a horse. But don't you count on me boy. Don't you count on me Bboooyyyaaa."  
  
Kagome was now moving Inu Yasha and herself along the steps of the tango at a dizzying pace and Miroku and Sango had to sit down to continue watching while Inu Yasha was glad that he was a hanyou otherwise he might have thrown up by now.  
  
"Objection I don't want to be the exception, to get a bit of your attention. I love you for free and I'm not your mother. And you don't even bother.  
  
Objection I'm tired of this triangle. Got dizzy dancing the tango. I'm falling apart in your hands again. No way I've got to get away. Get away, get away ay ay ay ay. Get awaaayyy ahh haaa ahh haaa. I'm falling apart in your hands again. Get away! Get Away!" Finally the song ended and Kagome pushed Inu Yasha away from her again. With a sighs she walked over to the boom box and turned it off. Turning to look at a confused and slightly winded Inu Yasha who was looking at her like she had grown a few extra heads she smiled. "Well there now you know how I feel." She said her usual chipper and perky self. So saying that she skipped off to see if she could find Shippo to play with. Inu Yasha just looked at Sango and Miroku confused beyond words.  
  
Miroku shrugged while Sango looked at them and threw her hands up in the air. "Men! She was obviously singing to Inu Yasha about how she feels when he dumps her for Kikyo." Saying this Sango stormed off after Kagome leaving and slightly less confused Inu Yasha and a nodding Miroku.  
  
"I believe the fair lady Sango was right Inu Yasha. Much of that song showed pain at being rejected for another. It seems that Lady Kagome was unable to show her feelings to you in plain speech so she did this to try and explain to you." Miroku said all this while nodding at random points. Inu Yasha nodded as well confused again but for a different reason.  
  
"Kagome thinks I reject her?" He asked dumbfounded. Getting up he ran in the direction the girls had gone.  
  
End Chapter.  
  
~Author's Note~  
  
Next Chapter will be Koga, Inu Yasha, and Kagome. As Inu Yasha tries to tell Kagome how he feels while Koga tries to take Kagome back with him leaving a confused Kagome in between. The song is Go Go by B44. 


	3. Koga and Inu Yasha singin pop

Of Wolves and Tights 3  
Koga and Inu Yasha singing pop  
  
Kagome skipping into the village happily humming to herself mysteriously back into her normal school uniform. She found Shippo running around outside of Kaeda's hut chasing a butterfly with Kirara watching over him.  
  
"Hey Shippo!" Kagome called out happy to see her adopted son who immediately stopped chasing the butterfly to launch himself at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo yelled overjoyed that his mother was back. He wrapped his small arms around her neck hugging her for a few moments before looking up at her smiling. "Did you bring me any candy?" He asked his tail wagging behind him in the hopes of more of that chocolate stuff that she always brought for him.  
  
"Oh sorry Shippo I totally forgot to bring you candy! I was so caught up in my plan to tell Inu Yasha how I feel whenever he runs off with Kikyo that I forgot that you had asked me for some candy back with me." She looked down at Shippo feeling horribly guilty. "Tell you what, next time I go back to the future you can come with me and pick out what ever type of candy you like." She smiled down at him watching as his eyes lit up and he bounced out of her arms running around saying candy over and over again. She stayed that way until Sango, Miroku, and one very guilty looking Inu Yasha showed up.  
  
Inu Yasha looked down at his feet unable to meet Kagome's eyes. He felt horrible after what Miroku and Sango had said to him back in the clearing. He didn't know that Kagome had thought that way about him. But now that he thought about he could easily see why Kagome would think that he rejects her. Always running off to see Kikyo whenever he caught even the slightest hint of her scent. And more often than not leaving Kagome just as something important was going to be said or done. Inu Yasha frowned he didn't like the way these thoughts were making him feel. He wanted to tell Kagome, wanted to tell her that he only went to see Kikyo because he owed her so much. Tell her that he loved her, like he hadn't even loved Kikyo. Wait.... Did he, did he really love Kagome? Looking at her now, smiling and chatting with Sango he knew it was true. He knew deep down that she was the one he loved. Kikyo, she had always been kind and gentle. But that was when she was alive. Recently he had begun to wonder if maybe this new Kikyo wasn't really his Kikyo at all. Getting up he surprised everyone with his sudden movement. Running out into the forest he shook his head trying to get these thoughts out of his head. He stopped when he smelt something. It was familiar. It was... that wolf Koga! Damn him! He's after Kagome again! Turning around Inu Yasha raced back to the village.  
  
~At the village~  
  
"Sango what do you think that was all about?" Kagome asked leaning in to whisper to Sango after watching Inu Yasha suddenly get up and run off into the forest. "Beats me. He probably smelt Kikyo or something like that." Sango said glaring at where the Hanyou had entered the forest. Kagome sighed knowing that this was probably the case. All of a sudden her head whipped up staring off into a different part of the forest.  
  
"I sense some jewel shards!" Was all she said as she stood running towards the forest when all of a sudden a familiar tornado appears making Kagome stop skidding a few feet and stumble backwards looking for an escape rout.  
  
"Kagome! My woman! I've come to thank you for that show you had my wolves perform for me." Koga smiled at Kagome reaching out to take her hands into his.  
  
"Oh heh heh no problem Koga." Kagome looked up at him sweat dropping and looking around for some sort of help in getting out of this situation.  
  
"Kagome come back and live with me and my pack. You'll be treated much better there than you will here with mutt-face." Koga smiled in what he thinks is a winning manner at her not noticing that Inu Yasha had come out of the forest and just heard what he had said.  
  
"So you don't like my face do ya? Then why don't I rip your eyes out so you won't have to see it?" Inu Yasha yelled charging at Koga who through Kagome back getting ready to fight Inu Yasha.  
  
Just then Shippo had found Kagome's boom box and had been randomly pushing buttons when all of a sudden he hit the play button and the music started to play.  
  
"Jay and James roll tape I'm ready to rock!!" Miroku shouted / sung looking around confused as to why he had just shouted. What he saw scared him to his core. Inu Yasha and Koga where facing each other. Each wearing incredibly tight jeans pre faded of course. With chains going from there back pockets to their fronts. As well as tight muscle shirts with sleeveless vests open to show off their well formed chests. (Hands out buckets and bibs for the drool) And to top it all off they were wearing brand name sneakers staring at each other contemptuously.  
  
Inu Yasha stepped forward not even realizing that he was under the control of the boom box. "Here I am."  
  
"It's" Miroku stepped forward again singing this.  
  
Inu Yasha nods to Miroku never missing a beat in the song. "Friday night."  
  
"Ow!" Miroku was getting very worried about the fact that he was singing. Looking down he saw that he was also dressed like Inu Yasha and Koga. He looked up at the sky praying to be set free from whatever evil spell this was.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome and Sango were watching all of this very confused and yet trying to hold in laughter.  
  
"Feelin good." Inu Yasha was singing like there was no tomorrow. And doing a very good job of it too.  
  
"The." Now Miroku had resigned himself to being stuck in this freak show no matter how hard he tried to get out. And he had tried but his body just wasn't listening to him right now. No matter what he did he couldn't move unless it was some move for the song.  
  
"Time is right. There you go." Inu Yasha started dancing as well not wanting to be left out while Koga and Miroku got all the good moves in.  
  
"Right." Miroku was starting to enjoy himself now that he had stopped trying to resist the song.  
  
"Out of the crowd. And all that I can say is." Inu Yasha squared off with Koga now that it was time for all of them to start singing.  
  
"I want you to know, that I can rock you girl so come on lets go!" With this Koga grabbed Kagome pulling her closer to him. Inu Yasha growled and pulled her out of his arms and back to the sidelines.  
  
"I want you to see I'm gonna be feelin you so if your feelin me." Miroku took this opportunity to feel up Sango's butt earning him a slap.  
  
"I want you to know that I can rock ya baby with the light down low." Inu Yasha got down on his knees in front of Kagome holding her hand looking up at her while she looked like she was ready to faint. Sango was laughing so hard she was holding her sides watching this.  
  
"I want you to see I'm gonna be feelin you so if your feelin me go Go!" Miroku again rubbed Sango's butt getting another slap.  
  
This time Inu Yasha and Koga squared off again Miroku sitting on the sidelines watching and laughing with the girls.  
  
"So you think you got it all together? Before you make a move and get too deep." Koga sang this to Inu Yasha smirking.  
  
"Don't you know that I can love her better? So give it up go home and get some sleep." Inu Yasha sang right back at Koga. Miroku stood up and walked over to them dancing with them again the girls almost falling to the ground they were laughing so hard.  
  
"I want you to know that I can rock you girl so come on lets go." The boys all posed now and the girls finally fell over meanwhile Shippo woke up from being knocked out from the loud music starting. Looking around he screamed in fright at the sight of Inu Yasha, Koga, and Miroku dressed as they were, falling down he fainted again.  
  
"I want you to see I'm gonna be feelin you so if your me." For once Miroku showed restraint and didn't touch Sango.  
  
"I want you to know that I can rock ya baby with the lights down low. I want you to see that I'm gonna be feelin you so if your feelin me go Go! Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah go Go!"  
  
"I must have been mistaken for another. You overlooked the fact that I'm your older brother. Friday night. Out of the crowd." At this everyone looked up to see Sesshomaru standing there dressed like Koga and Inu Yasha and Miroku was back in his monk clothing. Shaking his or her heads everyone went back to the song.  
  
"Don't you know that girl- she wants me? So look in the other direction and go get some. Go Go Go Go" Inu Yasha sung this to Koga and every sighed and settles back knowing what was coming next.  
  
"I want you to know that I can rock you girl so come on lets go. I want you to see I'm gonna be feelin you so if your feelin me. I want you to know that I can rock you baby with the lights down low. I want you to see I'm gonna be feelin you so if your feelin me go Go! Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah go Go!" The music stopped and everyone looked around amazed and confused. Sesshomaru was gone and Inu Yasha and Koga were wearing their usual clothing.  
  
"Feh, stupid wolf, you should know that Kagome doesn't want to go with you. She staying here and that's final!" Inu Yasha growled the last bit out getting ready to get in another fight with Koga.  
  
"Says who dog turd? Why would she want to stay here with you? It's obvious I treat her better." Koga growled back and Inu Yasha. Kagome had stopped laughing as soon as she realized that there would be another right stepped in between the two and took Koga's hands in his.  
  
"Koga that was a very nice song you sang for me. But I just don't like you like that. I think that you should go home now. Please for me?" She asked this quickly knowing that he was going to say something else. Instead he just nodded and smirked at all.  
  
"All right Kagome. I'll go but I'll be back to make sure that dog turd there is taking good care of you." And so with that Koga was gone. Waving Kagome smiled and turned to Inu Yasha who was just glaring.  
  
"That was a nice song you sang for me Koga." Inu Yasha mimicked, poorly, Kagome's voice before Fehing and walking off leaving a very angry Kagome. "Inu Yasha." Kagome said sugar sweetly, which caused Sango and Miroku to back up knowing what was coming.  
  
"Keh what wench?" Inu Yasha stopped and turned to look over his shoulder at her.  
  
"SIT! Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit!" Kagome yelled grabbing her bag and Shippo heading for the well. "I'm going home for a few days. And don't even think of following me unless you want to end up in a hole as deep as the God Tree is tall." So saying she turned and ran the rest of the way jumping in and being surrounded by the familiar blue and purple lights. Miroku and Sango looked at each other then at Inu Yasha each imagining him in a hole of that size.  
  
~ Authors note~ All right that's another chapter. Still no reviews but at least now I can get them from people who don't have accounts here. I was originally going to use a different song by B4-4 but after letting my friend Kat hear it and seeing her reaction to it I decided this one was the better one.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Hojo and the song Dancing With Myself. 


	4. Dancing Dorks and Bashing Bricks

Of Wolves and Tights 4  
Dancing Dorks and Bashing Bricks ~Mini Authors note:  
  
It has come to my attention that for the past couple of chapters I haven't put up any disclaimers. And since I don't want to be sued here is this chapter's disclaimer. I don't own Inu Yasha or the song Dancing With Myself. I do own this story and all the ideas that I put into it. So no stealing or I'll sick my Kirara plushie on you. ~  
  
~In Modern Day Tokyo Kagome climbed up out of the well struggling a bit with Shippo and her Backpack. Shippo on the other hand was having the time of his life. Here he was with his mother in her time and they were going to get him CANDY!!! He just loved the stuff. Especially when it was Kagome getting it for him, that's what showed him that she really cared. Was when she did those little things. He hugged her tighter making her turn to him wondering what had him in such a good mood. Then she smiled quickly catching on to what it must be.  
  
"Just let me change out of my school uniform and then we can go straight to the store ok?" Kagome asked her smile growing as she saw his eyes light up as he nodded so fast that he reminded her of a bobble head. Giggling at the image she walked out of the well house Shippo perched on her shoulder to come face to face with a furiously blushing Hojo.  
  
Shippo smelling Hojo before Kagome had quickly hopped off her shoulder and hid behind her just as Kagome was turning. Thankfully Hojo was incredibly dense and hadn't noticed him. Spotting the boom box again Shippo walks over to it inspecting it curiously. He knew this thing was what had made Inu Yasha, Koga, Miroku, and Sesshomaru act funny. But why was it doing this? Did it have a shard of the Shikon No Tama?  
  
"Kagome? I was wondering if maybe you would like to see a movie with me today? There's this great one playing down at the movie theater, and I thought you might want to see it. If your decapitated big toe is up to of course." Hojo looked down at the ground blushing furiously while he said all this.  
  
"Kagome you're missing your big toe? Did Inu Yasha do that to you?" Shippo asked forgetting that Hojo wasn't supposed to see him. Although concern for Kagome had made him forget that Hojo was even there for the time being.  
  
"Ahh no Shippo my toe is fine. I'll explain later. Oh uhhh Hojo this is my cousin Shippo. He just loves to wear that costume tail even though Halloween was months ago. Isn't that right Shippo?" Kagome looked down at Shippo giving him an agree with me or you don't get any candy look.  
  
"R..rr...right Kagome." Shippo cowered back. He knew that look, although Kagome normally only turned it on Inu Yasha moments before she sat him if he didn't get out of it. Kagome though only smiled brightly before looking back at Hojo.  
  
"Sorry Hojo I would love to go with you but I have to show my cousin around. And I promised that I would take him out shopping and to go to the zoo so maybe some other time." She smiled sweetly at him hoping he would take the hint and leave. Shippo once the attention was off him had decided to go back to the mystery of the boom box. He inspected the button that he had pushed last time that had made all the music start so he pushed it again. This time a different not quite so loud music started to play. Although it was still loud enough to send the child into another fit of unconsciousness due to his close proximity to the speakers of the boom box. Once the music started Kagome looked around wildly to see Hojo Standing there dressed like Billy Idol. "Oooh no! Not another one!" Kagome screamed and looked around wildly for Shippo so that they could get away from this nightmare.  
  
Hojo on the other hand didn't seem to notice the state Kagome was in. He started dancing to his now introduction music.  
  
"On the floors of Tokyo. Or down in London town to go, go. Ah with the record selection, and the mirror reflection. I'm a dancen with myself.  
  
When there's no one else in sight, in the crowded lonely night. Well I wait so long for my love vibration. And I'm dancen with myself." Hojo did all of this while dancing true to his word with himself. And not doing a very good job of it either.  
  
Shippo had now woken up and seeing this horrendous sight which had Kagome quivering in terror he pulled himself up tall knowing that he was the only one who could end this evil. Looking around he dashed off unnoticed by either of the two teens.  
  
"Oh dancen with myself. Oh dancen with myself. Well there's nothing to lose, and there's nothing to prove. I'll be dancing with myself." Hojo didn't even seem to realize that his little dance had brought an audience of not just Kagome but the other tourists that visited the shrine. Kagome herself looked like she was ready to faint while the tourists started to sway in time with the music a few even clapping along.  
  
"If I looked all over the world, and there's every type of girl. But your empty eyes seem to pass me by leaving me dancing with myself.  
  
So let's sink another drink, 'cause it'll give me time to think. If I had a chance I'd ask the world to dance. And I'll be dancing with myself." Some of the girls from Kagome's high school had showed up and were eagerly cheering Hojo on. Kagome sighed and stared away wondering how this could have happened.  
  
"Oh dancen with myself. Oh dancen with myself. Well there's nothing to lose, and there's nothing to prove. I'll be dancing with myself.  
  
If I looked all over the world, and there's every type of girl. But your empty eyes seem to pass me by leaving me dancing with myself.  
  
So let's sink another drink, 'cause it'll give me some time to drink. If I had a chance I'd ask the world to dance. And I'll be dancing with myself.  
  
Oh dancing with myself. Oh with myself. If I had a chance I'd ask the world to dance. If I had a chance I'd ask the world to dance. If I had a chan..." The song ended abruptly as a brick made sound and solid contact with the side of Hojo's head. All the people stopped suddenly breaking out of whatever spell the boom box had cast over them.  
  
A few of the girls rushed over to Hojo to see if he was ok while Kagome quickly turned off the boom box looking around for Shippo. Finding him on top of the well house with another brick nearby in case the first missed she smiled gratefully at Shippo holding her arms out to him.  
  
"Come on Shippo let's go get changed and then we can go to the store and maybe even the zoo. Would you like that?" Kagome looked up at Shippo already knowing the answer. So they left an unconscious Hojo in the care of the teen-age girls content that they had the day off from shard hunting.  
  
~ Authors note~ Well wasn't that just a scary chapter? Good thing Shippo ended that song when he did.  
  
Next Chapter: Sango and Kohaku singing the song amnesia by Chumbawamba 


	5. Amnesia can be a very comical thing

Of Wolves and Tights 5  
Amnesia  
can be a very comical thing  
  
~Authors note Sorry for the long wait I had some problems that really needed to be sorted out. Thanks for being patient and for all the great reviews. Here is a little extra as a special treat. Oh and I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the songs in this chapter. I will add one of my songs in later chapters but not this one. ~  
  
*EXTRA*  
  
"Jakan-sama Rin is bored. Sing Rin a song." Rin ran up to Jakan looking at him with her large eyes. Jakan recoiled from her as if stung.  
  
"Nu Nooooo Rin go away!" Jakan yelled scrambling away from her. He stopped when a rock hit his head. Looking over he saw Sesshomaru walking out of the forest holding another stone.  
  
"Jakan Rin asked for a song so sing her a song." Sesshomaru was closer now and Jakan could see that the rock he was holding was very sharp and could easily do a lot of damage so with a sigh Jakan began to sing.  
  
"I'm a little teapot short and stout. Here is my handle here is my spout." He put his arms in the handle and spout positions. "When I get all steamed up hear me shout. Tip me over and pour me out." He leaned over miming tipping a teapot. Rin clapped and ran off giggling and Sesshomaru just stood off to one side looking out into the forest.  
  
And now chapter 5 Amnesia can be a very comical thing.  
  
Kagome and Shippo had returned from their day in her time feeling very happy and relaxed at the same time. They had returned to the shrine to find that Hojo was gone and everything had returned to normal. Everything was normal in the feudal era too. So Kagome and Shippo decided that they were going to take more days off to visit the zoo seeing as how things went so smoothly today. They had just sat down In Kaeda's hut and Kagome was making some ramen for dinner when they heard this odd sound coming from outside. It sounded a bit like someone chopping wood but all the men were back in the village and eating with their families so it had them all very confused. Walking outside they all stopped dead in their tracks seeing just what or who rather was making the noise. Standing there in the middle of the village in the center of a crowd was Kohaku chopping wood with that weird little blade of his. (No clue what the name of that thing is. If someone could tell me I'd be most appreciative.) The people of the village were clapping away as he did all sorts of tricks for them. Sango had tears running down her face as she watched her brother acting normal for once. She started to walk over to him not caring what anyone thought or said.  
  
Meanwhile Shippo had broken out of his daze and was showing Kirara how the enchanted boom box worked. "See Kirara all you have to do is push this button here and all sorts of fun things start to happen watch." And with that he pushed the play button and the opening music to Chumbawamba's amnesia started to play.  
  
Inu Yasha, Miroku, Kagome and pretty much everyone else in the area were shocked to see Sango and Kohaku dancing around to the music. A few unfortunate people were also trapped and were dancing around in full dress clothing and waltzing with each other.  
  
"Goodbye to the summer. Sold down the river. Unhappy ever after, well did you ever? Did you ever reach for the glued down penny? Same old joke, and it's not funny. Burns are red, bruises blue. Out with the old cheated by the new." Sango and Kohaku were spinning around through the waltzing people like madmen not really noticing what they were doing.  
  
"Do you suffer from long term memory loss?" Sango spun Kohaku free while singing this to him.  
  
"I don't remember." Kohaku barely managed to get out before falling down dizzy from being spun by Sango who had half jumped half hopped over to where he was picking him up to go dancing around again.  
  
"Do you suffer from long term memory loss?" Sango was about to pounce on Kohaku when he dived away.  
  
"I don't remember." Kohaku froze seeing that he was trapped in front of a house.  
  
"You sing the same old. Stick like glue for better or worse." Sango had Kohaku again and was spinning him around so much that his feet had lifted up off the ground. Kohaku was beginning to get very frightened that he would go flying if she let go.  
  
"Isn't Sango the one who is being a bit ummm clingy?" Kagome leaned in to whisper to Inu Yasha and Miroku. Both of them just nodded watching the show.  
  
"What goes around comes around comes around again again again." Sango had picked up speed on her twirling with Kohaku and he was beginning to feel sick as well as worried. Not to mention the fact that he was very quickly becoming parallel to the ground. "This heart pulled apart. Hydra fighting head to head." Sango was singing with all her heart not knowing what she was doing as she was completely under the spell of the boom box and with her brother as well. "Burns are red, bruises blue. Out with the old cheated by the new."  
  
It was time for the refrain and Sango let Kohaku go watching as he flew a few feet before taking down a pair of waltzers sitting up he rubbed his head and made a mad dash to get out of the group.  
  
"Do you suffer from long term memory loss?" Sango was chasing after Kohaku who was weaving and dodging his was like a pro through the crowd.  
  
"I don't remember." Kohaku was on the verge of tears trying to get away from the madwoman chasing him.  
  
"Do you suffer from long term memory loss?" Sango picked up speed not about to loose her little brother again.  
  
"I don't remember." Kohaku was nearing the edge of the group. He could see the open space he needed to make his good getaway when all of a sudden Miroku was there.  
  
"Amnesia." Was all Miroku said catching onto Kohaku's shoulders turning him to face Sango.  
  
"Do you suffer from long term memory?" Sango caught up to them and hugged Kohaku.  
  
"I don't remember." Kohaku sighed and gave up trying to get away from her.  
  
"Do you suffer from long term memory loss?" Sango had let go of him enough to start looking him over now with a critical eye.  
  
"I don't remember." Kohaku was just glad that she wasn't spinning him around or anything like that anymore.  
  
"Do you suffer from long term memory loss?" Sango was hugging him again and jumping around like an idiot.  
  
"I don't remember." Kohaku cursed himself for jinxing his luck as he was forced to jump around with her. Finally the song ended and they all kind of woke up. Kohaku having been 'awake' for the whole song took Sango's momentary confusion as his chance to make a get away. Bolting away he made it out of the village before they realized he was gone. Sango sighed and sat down. Kagome came up to her and sat next to her.  
  
"Don't worry Sango I'm sure Kohaku will come back again. We just have to make sure that no one starts singing next time." Kagome smiled at Sango brightly making Sango smile back. "Well I bet that the ramen is done so why don't we all go eat?" Kagome asked standing and walking towards Kaeda's hut. And so everyone went back to what they were doing.  
  
Authors end chapter note.  
  
Well there you all have it, another chapter and a little extra as well. I don't know what I'm going to do for the next chapters song so suggestions are welcome. 


	6. Whoa Wedgie Time!

Of Wolves and Tights 6  
Whoa Wedgie Time!  
  
Authors note Ok sorry this has taken so long to come out. I'll just get straight to the story and not bother you all with any more nonsense.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or the song in this chapter.  
  
Feudal Era after dinner  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku had just gotten into an argument over some odd male thing that had Kagome and Sango utterly confused while Shippo was off on the sidelines cheering for whichever male happened to be winning at the time. This fight was beginning to get on Kagome's nerves so standing up she walked over to the two males. Sticking her pointer finger in her mouth she made sure to get it good and wet before shoving it into Inu Yasha's left ear then went up behind Miroku and hiked his robes up as far as she could. Sango and Shippo were watching all this very confused as Inu Yasha started squirming around his hands over his ears screaming like a little girl, while Miroku rolled on the ground in an impersonation of a fish on dry land trying to sing opera. Kirara hadn't been paying attention and was chasing after a butterfly, which just so happened to land on the play button of the enchanted boom box. Pouncing on it she caught the butterfly and hit the play button at the same time blaring out Ace of Base music. Which is really just the sound of stomping and clapping. This spooked Kirara so much that she let the butterfly get away and ran back towards the hut and safety. Everyone looked around a bit confused at where these sounds were coming from. Looking around Kagome noticed something very odd about Miroku's clothing. He was dressed in all black. (Like on the cover of the Da Capo CD) And that's when the singing started.  
  
"Always have, always will." Miroku and Inu Yasha sang. Miroku's voice being high pitched could be explained by the wedgie, which Kagome was still patting herself on the back for doing so well, but Inu Yasha's voice being that high and girly. Well let's just say that everyone in the vicinity was a little afraid. Miroku bounded over to Sango kneeling down in front of her clasping her hands in his.  
  
"I was mesmerized when I first met you, wouldn't let myself believe. That you could step right out of my wildest dreams." Miroku was singing all this in a very girly voice, which had Sango very frightened. Possibly more so than the words he was singing. Kagome and Shippo were on the ground laughing and Inu Yasha was looking at the black clothing he was wearing curiously.  
  
"But you didn't know that secret part of me. Until we kissed an made it open up so easily!" This stopped most people in their tracks.  
  
"Wait when did you two kiss?" Kagome ran over asking. Sango just looked at Kagome as confused as the other girl was.  
  
"I always have." Miroku jumped up from in front of Sango and started to dance besides a very bewildered and frantic looking Inu Yasha.  
  
"Even when it didn't show." Inu Yasha sang surprising himself and everyone else aside from Miroku who was under the full influence of the spell.  
  
"I always will. You know that I just wanna touch you whenever you're close to me. I always have." Miroku was still singing and dancing not noticing that the spell had also sucked in Kagome. Who was dancing beside Inu Yasha singing backup with him.  
  
"Doesn't matter where we go." Kagome and Inu Yasha sang together looking at each other out of the corners of their eyes they both started to blush. If it was because they were singing or something else neither could tell.  
  
"I always will. You know that I just wanna show you how much you mean to me." This caught Sango off guard. She knew Miroku liked her, well her ass to be more truthful, but she never knew that he cared for her.  
  
"Always have, always will." Miroku, Inu Yasha, and Kagome all sang this part together. Shippo who was sitting beside Sango had started to sway in time with the music liking this song a lot better than some of the other ones that had been played before.  
  
"Everything that you give in to, everything that you'll ever need is locked somewhere deep inside of me. You gotta know, but more importantly you've got to stay and hold me while we live this fantasy." Miroku was back on his knees holding Sango eyes shining which was making her blush and look around at anything but him. It was really starting to freak her out that he wasn't trying to grope her.  
  
"I always have." He was still there. Right there in front of her holding her hand not letting go for anything. She was quite tempted to pull out Hiriakotsu (sp?) just to get away from all of the weird feelings that this song was bringing up in her.  
  
"Even when it doesn't show." Inu Yasha and Kagome had given up on Sango and Miroku and were just dancing with each other now singing when they had to but not really caring. This song worked for them too, even if it was only on a lower less hands on level.  
  
"I always will. You know that I just wanna touch you, whenever you're close to me. I always have." Miroku was slowly standing up pulling Sango up with him.  
  
"Doesn't matter where we go." Inu Yasha twirled Kagome away from him before pulling her back in. The two were doing a mix of pop dancing and old swing moves. They were having a blast. Shippo was sitting still in his seat although he was practically bouncing with the beat. He was really enjoying the show, everyone was coming clean about his or her feelings and all it took was one simple song!  
  
"I always will. You know I just wanna show you just how much you mean to me." Miroku's singing was getting a bit lower. As he was starting to sing to Sango who was standing right in front of him a brand new shade of red that really went perfectly with her armor.  
  
"Sometimes we try too hard to please. We should let love come naturally. And sometimes I don't know just what you really do to me. That is O.K. cuz it's all part of the mystery." Miroku and Sango were slowly beginning to get closer while Inu Yasha and Kagome were still dancing the night away.  
  
"I always have." Miroku's voice was steadily getting quieter.  
  
"Even when it didn't show. "Inu Yasha and Kagome were smiling at each other enjoying the dancing and expressing themselves to the other.  
  
"You know that I just wanna touch you whenever you're close to me. I always have" Miroku was barely whispering now but everyone still knew their cues.  
  
"Doesn't matter where we go." Inu Yasha and Kagome and moved to a mixture of slow dance moves and pop moves.  
  
"I always will. You know that I just wanna show you just how much you mean to me." Miroku and Sango had started to move. They were slow dancing now way out of time with the music but they didn't care they were in their own little world where it was just the two of them.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome still sang this line with Miroku but he was barely audible while they were practically shouting in joy.  
  
"I always have." Miroku's head was slowly getting close to Sango's.  
  
"Even when it didn't show." Inu Yasha and Kagome were also drawing closer.  
  
"I always will. You know that I just wanna show you, just how much you mean to me." Miroku and Sango's lips were inches apart.  
  
"Always have, always will." As the music started to fade away there was no more singing, as the four young adults were too busy kissing to sing. Shippo smiled as he watched Miroku and Sango kiss before turning to see much to his surprise Inu Yasha and Kagome kissing as well. Then back to Miroku and Sango who to his ultimate surprise of the night were still kissing and Miroku still had his hands in respectable places and didn't look like he was going to move them anytime soon. Slowly the music died and the two couples broke out of their kisses smiling at each other. Of course no one bothered to turn the boom box off so it started in on the next song. And what happened next made Kagome wish that she could carry a camcorder with her everywhere she went in the feudal era. Koga who had been watching in amazement as people he had come to respect (Kagome, Sango, Miroku) were dancing around like idiots. What really pissed him off though and shocked him most was that that dog turd had just kissed His Kagome!  
  
"Oi! Mutt face.... For many hundreds of years in the highlands of Scotland men have given up wearing trousers and have taken to wearing the skirts or the kilts. But never the less these kilted boys in the last war were named the ladies from hell. So you have to be terrible careful. If you ever get curious about the kilts never ask them. Donald where's your trousers?" Of course Koga was as confused as the rest of them as to why he had said this. And as to the way he had said it. He had never talked that way in his life. (Referring to the Irish Accent that the Irish Rovers have. Also I could not resist putting this song in.)  
  
"Let the wing blow high, let the wind blow low. Through the streets in my kilt I go. All the lassies say hello, Donald where's your trousers?" Koga sang this with Hakkaku, and Ginta as his back up. (I know I'm missing one but what else was I supposed to do throw Shippo in?)  
  
"I just come down from the Isle of sky. I'm not very big and I'm awfully shy. The lassies say as I go by Donald where's your trousers."  
  
"Let the wind blow high let the wind blow low. Through the streets in my kilt I go. All the lassies say hello, Donald where's your trousers?"  
  
"I went to a fancy ball and it was slippery in the hall. And I was feared that I might fall cause had me on no trousers." Koga, Hakkaku, and Ginta were all dancing like good Irish men which confused the heck out of Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and well everyone in the village except for Kagome who was on the ground rolling around in laughter. Inu Yasha was very scared and wondering what the heck Koga was trying to do. Sango was starting to get pissed that they had ruined her moment with Miroku and Miroku was sad that he wasn't able to get close to Sango at the moment.  
  
"Let the wind blow high let the wind blow low. Through the streets in my kilt I go. All the lassies say hello, Donald where's your trousers? He Hoo Yeeeeooooo!" Now they just started to make sounds like that as well as a whistle from Ginta. "Let the wind blow high let the wind blow low. Through the streets in my kilt I go. All the lassies say hello Donald where's your trousers?"  
  
"Now I went down to London town to have a little fun on the underground. All the ladies turned their heads around and said, Donald where's your trousers?"  
  
"Let the wind blow high let the wind blow low. Through the streets in my kilt I go. All the lassies say hello, Donald where's your trousers?"  
  
"The lassies love me everyone. But let them catch me if they can. You cannas take the brakes off a highland man. Say Donald where's your trousers?" Now this got Miroku a bit interested in what he said. Then looking at what Koga was wearing, and how he was acting, Miroku serious doubted and so decided not to ask Koga about it after the song was over.  
  
"Let the wind blow high let the wind blow low. Through the streets in my kilt I go. All the lassies say hello, Donald where's your trousers?" Koga, Hakkaku, and Ginta all finished and posed to the clapping of all the villagers who had gathered around to watch the show. Kagome was still on the ground trying to hold her sides together. Koga blinked wondering what had happened for her to be acting like this. Kagome after a few minutes finally calmed down enough to sit up. Although every time she looked over at Koga and his wolves she would start giggling again. Koga seeing that she would be unable to remain serious around him left head hanging tail drooping. Hakkaku and Ginta followed him shrugging their shoulders to each other not knowing what had happened either. And while no one else was looking Kaede turned the boom box off figuring out that it was the source of the 'demonic' music. After everyone had calmed down the group returned to the hut to get a well-deserved nights sleep.  
  
Authors note Well wasn't that just a great chapter? I personally really liked it. I was listening to my Irish Rovers CD while writing this chapter and well I couldn't resist putting that in. Next chapter will have lots of fluff as people start coming clean!! Of and also the hamster dance as performed by.... drum roll please? NARAKU'S POSION BEES!!!! 


	7. Shorts stories with no point in sight

Of Wolves and Tights Short  
  
Authors note Ok I know it has been a while since I updated this story but I'm sorry I was a bit busy preparing for Anime North and then going to Anime North. (For those who don't know what it is and didn't go to it, it is the Anime convention held annually in Toronto.) I also didn't update for a while because it is a bugger finding the lyrics to The Hamster Dance. So I have decided to write up a little mini short to put in here to entertain you all while I work on my stories. Also for those reading Wind, Water, and Earth I am not updating till I get some reviews there people. I put up three chapters in one day and I expect to get some feedback for those.

Jeff Foxworthy crossovers  
  
If you buy rosaries as Christmas presents for your friends you might be an Inu Yasha fan  
  
If you throw things at people and say Hiria [insert objects name] su you might be an Inu Yasha fan  
  
If you jump into every dry well you come across you might be an Inu Yasha fan  
  
If the most commonly heard word in your conversations is Sit or Osuwari you might be an Inu Yasha fan  
  
If you find people without fuzzy ears to be unattractive you might be an Inu Yasha fan  
  
If you have a tragic power tool accident and then claim your half brother cute your arm off with a fang made from your fathers tooth you might be an Inu Yasha fan  
  
If you run around trying to make whirlwinds you might be an Inu Yasha fan (whew almost put redneck in there)  
  
(And a special one for a friend of mine) If you run away from sprinkled donuts you might just be an Inu Yasha fan  
  
And now the Pigly wiggly bags  
  
It was your typical sunny Sengoku Jidai day and Sesshomaru, Rin, Au Un, and Jakan were out traveling as usual.  
  
"Jakan-sama hurry up!" Rin called back to the slowly moving toad/imp demon (call him what you want I don't care)  
  
"Be quiet Rin! These Pigly Wiggly bags are heavy!" Jakan shouted at her not realizing that Sesshomaru had turned around to see what the two were arguing about.  
  
"Why are the bags heavy Jakan-sama?" Rin was watching Jakan curiously as she saw him struggling to make it up the little hill that Au Un had managed to climb with ease.  
  
"The bags are heavy Rin because Lord Sesshomaru buys so much makeup." Jakan answered her, although it was more of a gasping explanation and confused Rin more than it did enlighten her as she only managed to catch every other word. Sesshomaru on the other hand caught every word of Jakans' explanation. Eye bleeding red he walks over to them.  
  
"So Jakan, you think my facial enhancing items to be a burden do you?" Sesshomaru asked sounding as calm, cool, and collected as always, Jakan though knowing better after traveling so long with Sesshomaru turned around quaking in his little booties.  
  
"Nnn-no...No Sesshomaru-sama, not at all they are very light I was just joking with Rin that is all." Jakan hastily squawked out while watching Sesshomaru fearfully. Sesshomaru just reached out and grabbed the staff of heads. Turning it upside down he pulled back and expertly swung it at Jakan sending him flying.  
  
"Fore!" Rin shouted out eagerly as she watched Jakan go sailing through the air.  
  
End Authors Notes Also for those who were at Anime North like I was and got to watch the voice actors performances on Saturday and then the auction on Sunday I think most of you will agree with the reasons for why I will never be able to watch certain Anime's in English ever again. That and I will never be able to watch Dryden on Escaflowne without blushing and laughing. Also I will never take Vegeta seriously again, never, never, never.


	8. Puberty strikes again

Of Wolves and Tights 7

Puberty strikes again  
  
Authors notes Ok I know I promised Naraku's poisons bees singing the hamster dance but I was listening to my music and when I heard this song and got this idea in my head I had to write it down. Naraku and his bees will come in later. Oh and this is a purely fluff chapter. Not the bad kind of fluff either, but the funny and awwww cute kind of fluff.  
  
Ok we all know where we are and when we are so yeah.  
  
That morning after everyone had woken up and had eaten they decided to stay in the village and try and figure out what was the cause of all these strange breaking into song occurrences. Shippo knew exactly what it was and with a knowing smile went to go play with the new box of crayons and colouring book Kagome had brought him. There was no way he was going to get rid of such an entertaining thing as that boom box. After a while Kagome came over to see what he was doing. Showing her the picture Shippo smiled to himself as she exclaimed over what a good artist he was and gave him a hug. Shippo loved Kagome like the mother he had lost and hugged her back eagerly. He always hated it when she went to her era and left him behind, but now she could take him with her. So he just hugged her tighter before grabbing a blank piece of paper to draw a special picture for Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked down at Shippo watching him drawing happily. She knew that he thought of her as his adoptive mother now and well to say she was touched would be putting it lightly. Even though she was still young she had begun to think of Shippo as her son. Leaning over to see what he was drawing she frowned when he moved to block her view.  
  
"It's a surprise Kagome! You can see it when it's finished." Shippo told her patting her knee softly. Kagome couldn't help but smile at him trying to comfort her.  
  
"Well alright Shippo. I suppose I can wait." Kagome smiled when she saw Shippo's face light up with one of the cutest looks she had seen yet. She leaned back and watching him work till he suddenly turned around holding the picture in front of him. What she saw made her burst out into happy tears. Along the top it said me and my mom. (It just looks cuter and more kiddier that way doesn't it?) While underneath there was a picture of Kagome hugging Shippo.  
  
"Ooh Shippo..."Kagome could only get that out before she pulled him into a tight hug tears of joy streaming down her face. Shippo smiled as he got the effect he wanted hugging her back. The rest of the Inu Yasha group who had just come in the door looked at the two quizzically for a moment before they saw the picture on the floor beside them. Sango smiled and nodded unconsciously moving closer to Miroku.  
  
Miroku nodded sagely and noticed Sango moving closer and with great- and I mean great for him- willpower he refrained from letting his hand go to where it wished. Inu Yasha just looked at the picture and smirked. He knew what Shippo had gone through with loosing his family. And he knew how much he himself had longed for a mother after his own had died. The three looked at each other and all nodded silently backing out of the hut.  
  
Kagome pulled out of the hug and smiled at Shippo. "Oh Shippo I would be honored to be your mother." She spoke softly barely a whisper but she knew he could hear her.  
  
"Thanks Kagome." Shippo hugged her again. They sat like that for a while Kagome smiling down at the little kit that she would be adopting somehow. And Shippo just hugging onto the woman that would be his new mother, he hadn't been this happy since before his family died. Eventually they came out of the hut to see Sango polishing Hiriakotsu and Miroku 'supposedly' meditating. –They all knew he was just watching Sango. - Inu Yasha was on his perch on Kaede's fence watching her pick herbs. When they came out Shippo ran over to the boom box and pushed the play button. He already knew that somehow it knew what song to play for the situation and had no fear that it would let him down. Walking to a spot where they could all see them he noticed that Kagome and Sango's eyes had gone to half lids at the opening music. (Does this happen to anyone else but me when this song comes on?) Finally it was time to start singing taking a deep breath Shippo himself wasn't expecting what came next.  
  
His voice cracked! Loud, high and squeaky it snapped the two girls out of their trances to look at him. Kagome's eyes bugged out and Sango just smiled. Determined not to let that stop him Shippo started to sing, in a voice slightly deeper than before.  
  
"When I am down, and oh my soul so weary; when troubles come and my heart burdened be; Then, I am still and wait here in the silence. Until you come and sit a while with me." Shippo sang, rather well for someone his age singing to Josh Groban, with all his heart for his new mother.  
  
"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains. You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas. I am strong when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up to more than I can be." Shippo was getting more and more into his song and had even jumped up on a fence post beside Inu Yasha.  
  
The group all smiled at Shippo while the villagers stopped to listen to the soothing music.  
  
"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains. You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas. I am strong when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up to more than I can be."  
  
Inu Yasha had gotten down from the fence so that all eyes could be on Shippo as he sang his song for Kagome. Kagome herself was smiling and crying for joy and pride at the little fox on the fence.  
  
"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains. –Stand on mountains- You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas.- Stormy seas- I am strong when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up to more than I can be." Shippo sang not even noticing that some of the villagers had gathered around and had started to sing as his backup choir.  
  
"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains. –Stand on mountains. - You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas. –Stormy seas- I am strong when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up to more than I can be." The song was getting louder and much more emotional. The choir was certainly doing an excellent job and now the whole village was there caught in the weave of the spell that was being woven by the boom box.  
  
"You raise me up... to more than I can be" Shippo dragged out the be giving the song a soft dramatic end. When it was done all the villagers started applauding some even stamping their feet. Kagome rushed forward to give Shippo a giant bear hug, which he gladly returned. The rest of the Inu Yasha group just watched smiling. Kaede came up to them looking at them confused.  
  
"Twas a lovely song the young kit sang but what is this all about?" She asked them knowing that she would get no answer from Kagome and Shippo.  
  
"Well Kaede it seems that Kagome is going to Shippo's new mother." Inu Yasha said with a smirk before walking over to the two and gave Kagome a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Kagome, don't you think you should tell your family about this?" Inu Yasha asked knowing that he would get odd looks from the rest of the group for this but he decided to let them slide. He knew more than any of them just how much this really meant to Shippo. So for today he decided that he could help the runt out a little.  
  
"Oh my gosh your right Inu Yasha! What will my mom thinks. Come on Shippo we gotta go!" Kagome raced towards the hut to grab her bag and go home. Inu Yasha just smiled and went off to go find a nice comfy branch on the god tree.  
  
Authors note Yeah ok there another chapter that is a real chapter. Sorry for that little filler thing but I will put those in when I am either suffering from writes block or just need a little bit of time to get a proper chapter out. Also I will add some of those you might be an Inu Yasha fan to the end of every proper chapter from now on.  
  
You might be an Inu Yasha fan  
  
If you weed your garden while wearing an eye patch, you might be an Inu Yasha fan. (Also this one goes with that one so I'll add it on too.)  
  
If you watch your friends garden while they wear an eye patch, you might be an Inu Yasha fan.


	9. Now isn't that just cute

Of Wolves and Tights 8 Now isn't that just cute  
  
Authors note: Ok I'm back, I find that while I have a whole pool of songs just waiting to be written up for this story I am having an easier time writing Wind, Water, and Earth. So I'm just going to finish that one before I continue with this one. There are only a few more chapters left anyway so OWaT shouldn't be gone long. I'm just finishing this chapter because I started it already. That and to bug Kat, she hates it when I don't listen to her ideas.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or the Ugly Bug Ball song. I own my Kirala plushie, my little Inu Yasha writing thingy as well as the ideas in the story. Oh and the Enchanted Boom Box.  
  
So while Kagome and Shippo were off in her time Inu Yasha decided that he would take advantage of this break and take a nap in the god tree. (Watching Kaede picking herbs does get boring after a while.) He was just about to drift off into la la land when he felt a tiny little prick on his neck. Bringing his hand up to swat it away he looked down at his palm to see Myoga floating down like he normally does.  
  
"What do you want this time Myoga?" Inu Yasha asked more than a little ticked off that the flea was bugging him.  
  
"Lord Inu Yasha I came to investigate the rumors that are circulating through the villages. There is talking of strange singing and dancing coming from this village. I came to see if maybe all of you were cursed by a demon witch or some such thing." Myoga started to ramble on as he rather liking the sound of his own voice. (Any one else get that impression is it only me?)  
  
Inu Yasha just rolled his eyes. "Keh! Some weird music thing that Kagome brought back with her is what is causing those rumors. Every time the damned thing turns on someone ends up singen something." Inu Yasha replied while brushing Myoga off him. He watched with satisfaction as Myoga bounced off every branch on the left side of the god tree before hitting the ground.  
  
Myoga muttering to himself about cruel lords or something like that dusted himself off and started his flea version of walking towards where Kirara was chasing after that butterfly again. Seeing a strange sort of box near them he assumed that this was the thing Inu Yasha had been talking about.  
  
"Kirara if you would be so kind as to 'turn on' this strange thing so that I might see what it is that Lord Inu Yasha was speaking of." Myoga asked Kirara who gave him an odd look before raising one paw and pushing the play button. Soon really weird and cute childrens music started to play from the boom box. That was when Myoga realized that the only one around who could sing.  
  
"One a lonely caterpillar sat and cried, to a sympathetic beetle by his side. I got no body to hug. I'm such an ugly bug." Now Myoga was singing for all his little fleay worth but still wasn't loud enough for anyone but Kirara to hear. And hear Kirara did, with a slight hiss she crouched down and tried to cover her ears with her paws.  
  
"Then a spider and a dragonfly replied, If your serious and want to win a bride, come along with us, To the glorious Annual ugly bug ball." Myoga was just belting this out while doing an odd version of a hop waltz. Kirara was mewing rather pathetically as she tried to block out the sound. She would have run away but that would require uncovering her ears and she didn't want to do that.  
  
"Come on let's crawl, Gotta crawl, gotta crawl. To the ugly bug ball, to the ball, to the ball. And a happy time we'll have there. One and all, at the ugly bug ball." Myoga was having a grand old time not noticing the effect his singing was having on Kirara.  
  
"While the crickets clicked their tricky melodies, all the ants were fancy- dancing with the fleas. Then up from under the ground, the worms came squirming around." Myoga did a little version of fancy dancing to this bit of the song.  
  
"Everyone was glad! What a time they had! They were so happy they came!" Myoga was wishing that there really was an ugly bug ball the more he sang of the song.  
  
"Come on let's crawl, Gotta crawl, gotta crawl. To the ugly bug ball, to the ball, to the ball. And a happy time we'll have there, One and all! At the ugly bug ball." Myoga's singing and Kirara's rather pitiful mewing had drawn the attention of Sango who was wondering while Kirara was making noises like she was fatally injured, of course upon hearing Myoga's voice she could understand and immediately picked up the poor cat demon and rushed off.  
  
"Then our caterpillar saw a pretty queen. She was beautiful in yellow, black and green. He said would you care to dance? Their dancing led to romance." Myoga shuddered a bit as he thought of the female flea that he was supposed to be engaged to. (Oooh that episode has scarred me for life.)  
  
"And she sat upon his caterpillar knees. And he gave his caterpillar queen a squeeze. Soon they'll honeymoon, build a big cocoon. Thanks to the ugly bug ball" Myoga wished that he would have a caterpillar queen for a fiancé instead of the woman flea that was stalking him.  
  
"Come on let's crawl, Gotta crawl, gotta crawl. To the ugly bug ball, to the ball, to the ball. And a happy time we'll have there, One and all! At the ugly bug ball!" Myoga finished his song with an impressive move, for a flea that is, of course once he was free of the song he looked around and sighed in relief noticing that no one was around to hear him sing. Jumping up to push the button that Kirara had pushed earlier he then wandered off doing what ever it is when he isn't with the Inu gang.  
  
Authors note: Ok well there I think that is a good chapter. Oh and the other stories may be a bit late coming up on some nights. See I normally write these during the evenings. And since it is the Stanley Cup playoffs and my favorite team is playing I am watching those now. GO FLAMES GO!!! Yes I'm a Canadian and an Alberta girl too. Anyway tonight I should get some new stuff up as there is no game. 


	10. When it rains it pours

Of Wolves and Tights 9

When it rains it pours  
  
Authors note: Yeah last chapter before I'm gone for a whole long while. I like this system that I have now. So I think this is the new schedule, I'll write a chapter for Thunder, Lightning, and Fire, then Animoof, and finally Of Wolves and Tights. I know most of you only read this story but I really like writing the other two more. That's kinda sad when I think about it but with this story and Animoof I don't do a lot of my own writing where Thunder, Lightning, and Fire is purely imagination. So get used to seeing more chapters from it quicker.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, I own the enchanted boom box though. Sadly I don't own the music that comes from the enchanted boom box.  
  
Sango and Kirara were relaxing after having gotten away from Myoga as fast as they could. Sango was now running over the events of the past couple of days through her mind. Ok well really not events more like event. And more like Miroku than event. She couldn't believe that he had done that. And yet she was glad. _Wait that wasn't right!_ _I don't like Miroku! He is just a monk, yeah that's right. But then...what about that kiss?_ Sango growled in a fair imitation of Inu Yasha. Shaking her head that Taijiya stood quickly and stormed off grabbing Hiriakotsu ready for some training to let off some steam. That night Kagome returned from her time overjoyed with a hyper Shippo in her arms. As soon as they returned from the village Shippo ran off to do well hyper kid things. Shippo returned a little while later his sugar rush worn off. Kagome smiled at him as the rest of the group began to bed down. Seeing Shippo's sleepy eyes Kagome snapped her fingers.  
  
"Oh that reminds me! My mother gave me this great CD which is supposed to help you get to sleep faster and sleep deeper. She says it works great." Kagome popped the CD in and turned it on. Soothing sounds of all different sorts drifted through the hut slowly lulling the inhabitants into a deep and restful sleep. Of course the boom box, a thing of chaos unable to stand order and peace, soon changed CDs to a burnt one featuring yet another Ace of Base song. The soothing sounds of rain filled the hut and Sango rolled over in her sleep. She had been having a horrible dream in which Miroku's Kazana opened up and sucked him in. In her dream she was in the middle of a silver glowing clearing during a light summer rain.  
  
"I see dark clouds out my window. And I know the storm is coming any minute. And the thunder just confirms my fears. And I know that tears are in there." Sango was singing softly to herself, as she looked up at the sky an image of Miroku all she can see.  
  
"I'll be crying unable to stop. Look here comes the very first drop. Cause every time it rains I fall to pieces. I feel you, I taste you. I cannot forget. Every time it rains... I get wet." Sango could feel the tears starting to roll down her cheeks as she thought about what had happened. She and Miroku had only just confessed their feelings for each other; they were going to get married the next day when he had suddenly pushed her aside running into the woods. She had followed after him but it was already to late. By the time she got there he was already gone; all that was left of him was a giant crater.  
  
"Darling I am still in love with you, as time passes by it just intensifies. I know I'll never be with you again. I'll never find another with that kindness in his eyes. I'll be trying unable to stop. Look here comes the very first drop." Sango didn't know it but she was crying in her sleep whimpering a bit. Miroku sensitive to Sango opened one eye wondering if the music he was hearing was supposed to be playing. Then his mind was taken over by concern for Sango seeing her crying and moving around a bit in her sleep.  
  
"Cause every time it rains I fall to pieces. So many memories the rain releases. I feel you, I taste you. I cannot forget. Every time it rains... I get wet. On sunny days I'm all right. I walk in the light. And I try not to think about... the love I live without. But every time it rains I fall to pieces. So many memories the rain releases. I taste you, I feel you. I cannot forget. Every time it rains... I get wet. Cause everytime it rains I fall to pieces. So many memories the rain releases. I feel you, I taste you. I cannot forget. Every time it rains... I get wet." Sango finished her song looking down at the ground in the clearing through teary eyes. She had left the group soon after Miroku's death; she had left Kirara with them to take care of Kagome and Shippo. But now she had only Kohaku left to live for. Closing her eyes Sango allowed herself to fall to the ground and sob.  
  
She blinked as she felt something shaking her shoulder. Opening her eyes she saw Miroku sitting above her shaking her shoulder with a worried expression on his face. Blinking a few more times in confusion Sango only waits a few moments before throwing herself at Miroku hugging him tightly. Of course the loud crash they make when they hit the ground it enough to wake up the other inhabitants of the hut.  
  
"Miroku your alive! I thought I had lost you!" Sango was weeping tears of joy into Miroku's shoulder as he just laid beneath her wondering what she was doing yet not complaining in the least.  
  
Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Shippo were all watching this very confused yet waiting for the inevitable to happen.  
  
WHACK!!!  
  
"Pervert!" Sango screamed as she sat up red in the face glaring down at one unconscious monk. She sighs a sits back with a happy smile on her face. Inu Yasha looks at Kagome confused. Kagome simply shrugs and turns the CD player off before settling down to go back to sleep. Soon the normal sounds of sleeping people are all that can be heard.  
  
Authors note: well I admit I liked that chapter. I like Sango and Miroku fluff, it's fun and nice and you always get a good laugh at the end when Miroku pulls a Miroku. Poor guy, good thing Sango agrees to bear his children in episode 120 something. Anyway this is the last you will get from me until either the 20th or the 21st.


	11. What would you call it?

Of Wolves and Tights 10  
  
What would you call it?  
  
Authors notes: Ok yes I know bad me not posting in forever. Heh, heh opps. Yeah I blame summer for it, I've just been doing things with my friends and well we have been working on other stories, ones that aren't going to be posted. I don't like reading about people who put themselves in stories and I'm sure others don't so I won't post them. If you want to read those stories you can review and ask, just make sure your e-mail adress is in the review. Anyway I thought I would at least get one chapter up on one of my stories and this one is the most popular so thus here it is. Oh and I don't know if I've said this before but this story is most likely going to be a Miroku Sango fiction. There just aren't enough of them. There will be Inu Yasha and Kagome pairings in it but not as much.  
  
After the incident last night Sango was trying her very,very best to avoid Miroku when possible the next daqy. Miroku would just smile and shake his head laughing to himself when Inu Yasha asked Miroku why he didn't say anything about it Miroku's smile only widened.  
  
"It's simple Inu Yasha, if I say anything she will simply deny it. We all know it happened but this way Sango saves face."Miroku said watching said woman who was chatting animatedly with Kagome about something. Kirara perched on her mistressess shoulder listened with her head tilted to the side in curiousity at what is being said. Kagome just laughed and turned forwards while Sango drifted back to walk beside Miroku. Inu Yasha slowed down to walk in the back. (Like at the end of the grip opening)  
  
"Why don't I play some music to help lighten the mood?"Kagome asked not noticing the look the others gave her as she poped a CD into the enchanted boom box. Closing their eyes and cringing they waiting wondering which one of them it would be this time to be taken under the hold of the acursed thing.  
  
"Look at me, I'm as helpless as a kitten up a tree. Ah, I'm walkin' on a cloud. I can't understand, Lord I'm misty holdin' your hand." Miroku sang stepping forward caught up in the song. Turning he faced Sango and grabbed her hand pulling her into a slow dance with him. Inu Yasha and Kagome just smiled knowingly at each other.  
  
"Walk my way, And a thousand violins begin to play." Miroku paused violins began to play. Inu Yasha looked around  
  
"That hardly sounds like a thousand violins."He muttered earning him a smack on the arm and a glare from Kagome.  
  
"Or it might be the sound of your "hello". That music I head, Lord I'm misty the moment you're near." Miroku smiled at Sango who smiled back at him both oblivious to their audience. Kagome and Inu Yasha shrugged and decided to join them in their dancing. Shippo just looked at Kirara and sighed.  
  
"Here we go again Kirara, looks like the quest for the jewel shards falls to us." Shippo smiled and puffed up looking all cute instead of big and tough like he wanted to. Kirara just mewed and looked at him with her head tilted to the side.  
  
"You can say that you're leadin' me on. But it's just what I want you to do. Don't ya notice how hopelessly I'm lost. That's why I'm followin' you." Miroku sang as he twirled Sango out and then in catching her easily.  
  
"Ooh, on my own. Should I wander through this wonderland alone, now Never knowin' my right foot from my left. My hat from my golve, Lord I'm misty, and too much in love." Miroku paused in his singing to look into Sango's eyes on that last line. Sango stopped too searching Miroku's eyes for sincerity. Finding nothing but that she blushed but smiled at him.  
  
"You can say that you're leadin' me on. But it's just what I want you to do. Don't ya notice how hopelessly I'm lost. That's why I'm followin' you." Inu Yasha sang to a surprised Kagome while Miroku and Sango danced off in their own little world.  
  
"Ooh, on my own. Should I wander through this wonderland alone, now Never knowin' my right foot from my left. My hat from my glove, Lord I'm misty, and too much in love." Inu Yasha sang pulling Kagome closer into a hug.  
  
"Misty, too much in love, Misty, too much in love, Misty, Misty, too much in love..." Miroku and Inu Yasha sang together both looking down into the eyes of the women in their arms. Sango and Kagome both stood speachless at the looks in the mens eyes. Kagome turned away when the song turned and walked a few steps ahead of the group.  
  
"I know that I'm not the first one. You've had love in life before me. But when your lips touched my lips it felt like I was kissing destiny." She sang softly startling Inu Yasha, Miroku and Sango turned knowing smiles to each other now.  
  
"Angel eyes with your angel eyes. Will you always be there to hold me? Angel eyes, I am satisfied. I don't want to hear your story ' cause I can see the things I really want to see. I am in love." Kagome turned away now and looked up at the sky. Inu Yasha just looked shocked.  
  
"I believe in what I'm feeling. I'd give everything up just for you. Love is devoted to those who see. That the last dance you dance with a trut." Kagome twirled dancing on her own. Inu Yasha started walking forward as if in a trance. Miroku and Sango rolled their eyes at how long it was taking him to do this.  
  
"Angel eyes, with your angel eyes. Will you always be there to hold me? Angel eyes, I am satisfied. I don't want to hear your story ' cause I can see the things I really want to see. In your eyes. Angel eyes, just want you here to hold me. Angel eyes, with your angel eyes. Will you always be there to hold me? Angel eyes, I am satisfied. I don't want to hear your story 'cause I can see the things I really want to see. I am in lov" Kagome finished her song in time for Inu Yasha to reach her and pull her into another tender hug. ( Oh man the fluff is making me sick! Gags )   
  
Miroku smiled down at Sango, Sango smiled up and Miroku and nodded. The two grabbed Kagome's bike and as silently as they cold continued down the path leaving the other two to do whatever they would. Shippo didn't want to leave Kagome but went anyway seeing that all Kagome and Inu Yasha were going to do is hug. Kirara had given up on them all and was asleep in Kagome's bike basket. Miroku and Sango hadn't gotten very far when the inevitable happened.  
  
Whack!  
  
"PERVERT!" Sango screamed looking truly evil and scary. Miroku lay on the ground with swirly eyes and a large hand print on his face. This snapped Inu Yasha and Kagome out of their moment causing Kagome to blush. Rushing over she grabbed onto the bike her hand slipping and pushing the stop button on the boom box. Inu Yasha sighed and picked Miroku up and the group continued. Sango walking ahead of everyone else with a slight smile on.

End Author's note:

Ok here a nice chappie, and two songs too cause I feel super guilty. That and I just need to write something. I'll work on Animoof after this. If I work well I may get a chapter for all of my current stories up. And I should also get some work done on that one story I'm planning on wirting, though I think I'll leave that till after I have lightened my load.


	12. Good Old Kouga

Of Wolves and Tights 11  
  
Good old Kouga  
  
Authors note: Ok these are taking some time coming out but I've been having a busy summer. And they would be coming out a lot less frequently if I didn't have a doctors appointment tomorrow. I almost got dragged out west again by my Aunt. Never knew I was so popular with that side of my family. Anyway it's time to work in some other Inu Yasha characters now.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't Inu Yasha or the characters, though I have kidnapped Bankotsu and I'm not giving him back. I also don't own the song Run Run Away.  
  
Coming into a stretch of wilderness the Inu Yasha gang all relaxed. They didn't have to worry about running into anything here in the woods.(has anyone else aside from me realized that they almost never get attacked in the wilds? Aside from a few times yes they have but most of the time they fight in destroried villages or castles) They continued this way for a couple hours well into the afternoon.   
  
Of course these moments of peace never last long. Inu Yasha paused and sniffed the air once before growling and turning to the left.  
  
"I smell wolf." Inu Yasha growled out eyes scanning the brush trying to see where Kouga would be. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Kagome all just sighed.  
  
"Inu Yasha please try and not fight with Kouga-Kun this time." Kagome pleaded to deaf ears as Inu Yasha crouched down into a battle stance. Of course in a few moments that battle stance wasn't anywhere near as impressive as Inu Yasha was flat on the ground Kouga standing over him.  
  
"Yo! Kagome!" Kouga said jovially as he reached over and grabbed her hands.  
  
"I wanted to see if Inu-Koro had been taking good care of you." Kouga pulled Kagome close as he said this making the others sigh and Inu Yasha growl more.  
  
"What you say you wimpy wolf!" Inu Yasha barked as she forced Kouga off and stood up looking pissed and very rumpled.  
  
"That's very nice of you Kouga-Kun but I'm fine."Kagome said with a weird laugh as she saw the looks Inu Yasha and Kouga were giving each other. Shippo just smirked and jumped off Miroku's shoulder and onto the handle bars of Kagome's bike. Pushing the play button the one boom box he smirked to himself when up beat and fast guitar music came out.  
  
"One two three four!" Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku sang out startling the Inu Yasha group,well aside from Shippo.  
  
"I like black and white." Kouga sang getting into a pose, Kagome just started laughing knowing what the song was called.  
  
"Dream in black and white!" Ginta and Hakkaku sang getting into background poses.  
  
"You like black and white. Run Run Away!" The three wolves sang together. Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Sango just looked at the wolves with odd expressions on their faces.  
  
"Well that certainly seems to suit Kouga." Miroku said softly causing Inu Yasha and Sango to nod.  
  
"See chameleon lying there in the sun. All things to everyone Run Run Away!" The three wolves were dancing and prancing and singing with all their hearts which had Kagome rolling on the ground laughing.   
  
"If your in the swing, money ain't everything, if your in the swing. Run Run Away!" Kouga and Ginta were swing dancing with each other and Hakkaku grabbed Shippo and started to dance with the terrified pup.  
  
"See chameleon lying there in the sun. All things to every one. Run Run away! Let's go!" The wolves threw their fists into the air on the lets go. Miroku to his horror found his left foot tapping in time to the music. Sango looking over at hearing Miroku's strangled sound of horror started to crack up when she saw him holding onto his foot. Inu Yasha was watching all of this not sure how exactly he should be reacting to everything.  
  
"If you got it sussed. Don't beat around the bush. If you got it sussed. Run Run Away!" Kouga threw Ginta up catching him milimeteres from the ground. Ginta just smiled and didn't even appear shaken. Hakkaku copied the move with Shippo who seemed to ve frozen in either fear or shock.  
  
"See chameleon lying there in the sun. All things to everyone Run Run Away! See chameleon lying there in the sun. All things to everyone Run Run Away!" Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku all paused for a moment to do a little pose before going back to their dancing. Kagome was beginning to see little dots in her vision from lack of oxygen. Sango had to lean against a tree when Miroku found that he couldn't stop himself from moving to the song. Inu Yasha just sighed and started walking on ahead.  
  
"Two three four!"Hakkaku said as he danced with Shippo to the inermission.  
  
"Oh now can't she wait? No no come on and wait. Oh now can't she wait? Run Run Away!" Kouga let go of Ginta to grab Kagome who was nearing unconciousness. Ginta just grabbed Hakkaku to dance with and Shippo went flying to smack into the side of Miroku's head.  
  
"See chameleon lying there in the sun. All things to everyone. Run Run Away!" Kouga threw Kagome up into the air and caught her easily. Kagome had stopped laughing the instant Kouga grabbed her and was taking this oportunity to try and breath again. She wasn't doing a very good job with being thrown around and all though.  
  
"I like black and white. Dream in black and white. You like black and white Run Run Away!" Kouga sang this to Kagome with Ginta and Hakkaku throwing their lines in when needed.  
  
"See chameleon lying there in the sun. All things to everyone. Run Run Away! See Chameleon lying there in the sun. All things to everyone. Run Run Away! Run Run Away! Run Run Away! Run Run Away! Run Run Away! Run Run Away!" Kouga threw Kagome up into the air on the last run run away again only this time Inu Yasha caught her. Growling at Kouga Inu Yasha kicked the boombox making the CD skip inside and come off the spinner. The boombox shut down automatically. Miroku and Sango sighed though they were completely different sighs for different reasons.  
  
"Damn it you wimpy wolf how many times have I told you to keep your hands off Kagome?" Inu Yasha growled putting Kagome down lightly. Kagome just sighed and walked over to Miroku and Sango. Poor Shippo was lying on the ground with swirly eyes.  
  
"Keh! Just be glad that I'm letting her stay here with you Inu-Koro!"Kouga said as he turned and started to walk off. Ginta and Hakkaku sighed and followed after him. Son Kouga was gone in a tornado with Ginta and Hakkaku running after shouting for him to slow down.  
  
The Inu Yasha gang all just stood, or layed, there watching them go. Turning with a shrug and a Keh Inu Yasha began to walk in the direction they were going. Kagome and Sango shot each other knowing looks before each started to snicker behind their hands at what had just happened. Miroku sighed again and walked behind the two girls holding poor Shippo who seemed to be traumatized.  
  
End Authors Note: Ok I'm going to continue with the semi story line that I thought up for this story instead of just have them sing random songs that I like. So expect a bit more action as well as other songs. And random characters will be showing up, if they have been killed or don't belong to the same time of the show I don't care they are now here because I can put them here. Now if you'll excuse me I gotta go kidnap Kouga and Miroku for my brother! Oh and for those wondering Inu-Koro is often translated as dog crap, though in the english version Kouga likes to say mutt face instead. But I watch Inu Yasha in subbed Japanese so I've picked up on certain things. I'm not going to put too much japanese in but I will add certain suffixes since I feel they give the show more emotion and depth. Such as Sango always calling Miroku Hoshi-sama. 


	13. What's the Riddle?

Of Wolves and Tights

Chapter 12

What's the Riddle?

Authors notes:

Yeah two chapters up in one day go me. And it's still early so I may get more up before I go to bed,or I may not. Really depends on what happens after I write this. Oh and you remember how I said I was almost dragged out West? Well I may just be in September so yeah I think I'll start pumping these out a bit faster now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or The Riddle.

After Shippo had woken up and gotten over his shock at being thrown around and danced with the Inu Yasha gang had stopped by a river to have a picnic lunch. Though this time it was just instant foods,not that Inu Yasha complained, and water.

Humming to herself Kagome placed yet another CD into her boombox and turned it on before the others could see or stop her. Listening as a bouncy dance beat began to Play Kagome bobbed her head along with the opening whistling along with the music.

The rest of the Inu Yasha gang watched in horror,and pain. Inu Yasha holding his ears at the horribly off pitch whistling of Kagome's. Then suddenly the intro was over and Inu Yasha was up on his feet and moving.

"I've got two strong arms, blessings of Babylon. Time to carry on and try for sins and false alarms. So to America the brave wise man say." Inu Yasha sang half bouncing half dancing around.

Everyone else in the group were nodding their heads along to the beat finding it infectious without the help of the boombox.

"Near a tree by a river there's a hole in the ground. Where an old man of Erin goes around and around." Just as Inu Yasha sang this Toutosai fell out of the ground landing hard creating a hole near the tree they were all sitting under.

"And his mind is a beacon in the veil of the night. For a strange kind of fashion there's a wrong."Inu Yasha pointed at Sango sitting in her kimono wrap as he sang that.

"And a right."Now Inu Yasha pointed at Kagome who looked ready to laugh or sit him.

"He'll never never fight over you."Inu Yasha sang as he helped Toutosai sit up. Miroku nodded to that.

Everyone was up and dancing around to the song now that a musical intermission had come on. Though it was more just hopping up and down than dancing really.

"I got plans for us. Nights in the scullery. And days instead of me I only know what to discuss. Oh for anything but light. Wise men fighting over you. It's not me you see. Pieces of valentine with just a song of mine to keep from burning...history." Inu Yasha smirked at that as he sang and Kagome looked ready to sit him so he just went back to singing.

"Seasons of gasoline and gold. Wise men fold." Inu Yasha sang cowering back a bit.

Kagome nodded and went back to dancing with the others. Inu Yasha sighed in relief and danced as well taking a breat and preparing to sing again.

"Near a tree by a river there's a hole in the ground. Where an old man of Erin goes around and around. And his mind is a beacon in the veil of the night. For a strange kind of fashion there's a wrong and a right. He'll never never fight over you." Inu Yasha sang pointing first at Toutosai, then Sango, and finally Kagome.

"I got time to kill. Sly looks in corridors without a plan of yours. A blackbird sings on bluebird hill. Thanks to the calling of the wild wise mens child." Inu Yasha looked around and found a crow sitting on a tree a few feet away and attacked it.

"Near a tree by a river there's a hole in the ground. Where an old man of Erin goes around and around. And his mind is a beacon in the veil of the night. For a strang kind of fashion there's a wrong and a right." Inu Yasha sang repeating the pointing order as the corus went.

"Near a tree by a river there's a hold in the ground. Where an old man of Erin goes around and around. And his mind is a beacon in the veil of the night. For a strange kind of fashion there's a wrong and a right. No he'll never never fight over you." Inu Yasha finished singing and they all just bounced around while the music continued playing for a few seconds more.

Once the song was done Toutosai stood and climbed back on his cow flying off before the others could so much as say hi or bye. Looking at each other confused by his quick disapearance the Inu Yasha gang shrugged and went back to their lunch.

End Authors note:

I love this song, especially the Gigi D'Agostino remix version. I would add in another song to make this longer but that would take away from The Riddle so yeah just this one song this time.

You Might be an Inu Yasha fan if...

If you run around clawing the air and shouting Sankon Tessou you might just be an Inu Yasha fan(or Souta one of the two)


	14. ShiSpi

Of Wolves and Tights

Chapter 13

Shi=Spi

(That's just not right)

Author Note:Meg: "Oooh this is not gonna be good.This is the last time I'm listening to you when I'm writing a chapter." Kat: "What?What the hell I do? Bastard!" Meg: "Kat! No swearing! There are kids reading this!" Kat: "I'll swear if I BEEPen want to. And let them read! It's educational! And they might learn something too!" Meg: Sighs and shakes her head walking away. "I'm gonna go find me a wall now."

Disclaimer: Neither Kat or I own Inu Yasha or the song.

Note of some importance:

Ok just to let you know and to keep us from getting confused this is the order of ShichininTai to Spice Girls.

Jakotsu=baby,Renkotsu=Scary,Suikotsu=Sporty,Mukotsu=Posh,Bankotsu=Ginger

Walking along after their picnic lunch the Inu Yasha gang were calmly walking along the road. It had been a very uneventful day except for the random breaking out into song. Though they were all really getting used to that by now.

As they rounded a corner they blinked seeing the ShichininTai also rounding the corner. The ShichininTai seeing the boombox perched in Kagome's bike basket each began to scream "manly" screams and turned trying to run.

The Inu Yasha group just blink as they watch the ShichininTai turn tail running. Kagome looks down at the boombox wondering why they would be screaming at it. Coming up from behind the Inu Yasha group came Kaida and Kasumi running ahead of Clarissa.

"Come on Kasumi they ran that way!"Kaida shouted as she pointed at the ShichininTai. Stopping seeing the Inu Yasha group Kaida smiled and grabbed Kagome's boombox and put a white CD in pushing the play button and the right button a few times.

Laughing and turning back to where Kasumi and Clarissa waited Kaida gave Kasumi a high five and the three ran off. The ShichininTai stopped when the music started and the four that were still in humanish bodies formed a line while Mukotsu poped out of nowhere and finished the line.

"Didn't Sesshomaru kill that guy?" Kagome asked leaning in towards Miroku who nodded.

"You just walk in, I make you smile. It's cool but you don't even know me."Bankotsu sang as he and the other ShichininTai danced in their line with microphones suddenly appearing in front of them.

"You take an inch, I run a mile. Can't win you're always right behind me."Suikotsu sang holding onto his head. The Inu Yasha group were looking at each other a "little" afraid.

"And we know that you could go and find some other. Take or leave it or just don't even bother." Jakotsu sang pointing at Inu Yasha who looked very disturbed. Kagome was looking behind them trying to figure out where those girls went. Shrugging she smiled to herself at getting a new CD.

"Caught in a craze, It's just a phase. Or will this be around forever?" Renkotsu sang and everyone including those controlled by the boombox shuddered at his horrible voice.

"Don't you know it's going too fast? Racing so hard you know it won't last." All the ShichininTai sang and thankfully the otehrs voices drowned out Renkotsu's.

"Don't you know, what can't you see?"Mukotsu sang and everyone paused to look at him amazed at his singing voice.

"Slow it down,read the sign so you know just where you're going."Suikostu sang and everyone applauded.

"Stop right now, thank you very much. I need somebody with a human touch." The Shichinintai sang and danced and Inu Yasha laugh and clapped Miroku on the back looking very relieved.

"Hey you always on the run. Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun. Do do do do do do do do do do do always be together. Ba da ba da ba da ba da ba da ba da stay that way forever." The ShicininTai sang their arms draped across the others shoulders swaying from side to side.

"And we know that you could go and find some other. Take or leave it 'cause we've always got each other."Jakotsu hopped out of line and launched himself at Inu Yasha who just barely managed to duck.

"You know who you are and yes, you're gonna break down. You're crossed the line so you're gonna have to turn around."Suikotsu sang as he walked forward and dragged Jakotsu back into the line.

"Don't you know it's going to fast? Racing so hard you know it won't last." The ShichininTai all sang as they got back into their line.

"Don't you know, what can't you see?"Renkotsu

"Slow it down, read the sign so you know just where you're going." Suikotsu sang and they all get ready to dance again.

"Stop right now, than you very much. I need some body." The ShichininTai sang and Jakotsu again broke heading for Inu Yasha.

"I need somebody with a Hanyou touch!"Jakotsu sang hugging Inu Yasha who looked very disturbed while trying to get him off.

"Hey you always on the run. Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun." The rest of the ShichininTai sang not even phased.

"Gotta keep it down honey. Lay you back on line 'cause I don't care about the money." Pause here for the rest of the ShichininTai to look at Bankotsu and roll their eyes.

"Don't be wasiting my time. You need less spedd, get off my case. You gotta slow it down baby, just get out of my face." Bankotsu glared at the rest and they all formed back into their happy little line and began dancing again.

"Stop right now. Than you very much. I need somebody with a hanyou touch. Hey you, always on the run. Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun. Stop right now, thank you very much. I need somebody with a hanyou touch. Hey you, always on the run. Gotta slow down it down baby gotta have some fun." The ShichininTai were doing a very good job of dancing in place and soon the Inu Yasha gang were all either leaning heavily against something or were on the ground laughing and pointing at the dancing men.

"Stop right now." Bankotsu,Jakotsu,Mukotsu, and Renkotsu sang.

"Stop right now." Suikotsu sang breaking off the line to stand in front of the others.

"Thank you very much." The four sang again crowding around one microphone.

"We wanna thank you."Suikotsu sang.

"I need somebody with," The four sang again looking at Jakotsu as he stepped up.

"Wanna thank you."Suikotsu sang not even noticing that he is about a line behind.

"The hanyou touch."Jakotsu sang with the others acting as backup singers.

"Stop right now."Suikotsu sang glaring at Jakotsu.

"Hey you, always on the run. Gotta..."The four were singing together again.

"Thank you very much."Suikotsu interupted them singing on his own.

"Slow it down baby, gotta have some fun." The four finished their parts and rolled their eyes when Suikotsu sang his last line.

"Thank you very much."Suikotsu sang and then they all posed.

The Inu Yasha group were all on the floor laughing and pointing at the ShichininTai who were all shaking their heads to clear themselves of the effect of the boombox. And Mukotsu just disappeared.

Once they realised what had happened the ShichininTai high tailed it out of there while the Inu Yasha group were all still laughing too hard to stop them. Kaida mysteriously appeared and took her CD back pausing only long enough to look at Kagome's boom box which was almost identical to the one she carried around.

Shrugging she turned and ran off to her waiting friends while some of the Inu Yasha group managed to get themselves under control.

WHACK!

"HENTAI!" Sango shouted at Mirouka and stormed off. Inu Yasha and Shippo just started laughing more and Kagome tried to hide her snickers behind her hand while Miroku just sighed a large red hand print on his face.

End Authors note:

Meg:"Ok yeah that was evil." Kat: "You just don't like it cause it had your guy singing. Come on we all know how much you love Renkotsu you know how you kick him, you hit him, throw stuff at his head. He steals your sandals." Meg: Blinks a few times looking at Kat. "You worry me, seriously. You know that?" Kat: "Yeah I know that. It's my day job. It's the only thing I get paid for." Meg: "Kat you don't even get paid for that." Kat: "Yes I do." Meg: "What? Who pays you?" Kat: "No! If I tell you they'll kill me." Meg: "Ooooh tell me,tell me,tell me!" Kat: "Oh I can really trust you, you phsycotic person."

Ok yeah that authors note is getting way to long no more dialouges between me and kat. Anyway yeah this was just messed and I'm gonna go watch some regular Inu Yasha episodes.


	15. PomPoms and Batons

Of Wolves and Tights

Chapter 14

Pompoms and Batons

Authors note: yeah and yet another chapter up. I dunno but I guess not writing this all summer has refilled the creativity reserve in me. I've got some other ideas so I may just get up the next chapter soon.

After their run in with the ShichininTai and the odd girls the Inu Yasha group were a little more inclined to look out as they walked along the trail. Though when evening came around and they had no more encounters with any random or strange persons or beings they were feeling more relaxed and were all ready to have another night of calm around the campfire.

As the evening wore on to night and still nothing had happened they were all once again in cheerful moods chatting like usual as they all dined on their dinner of fish. There had been plenty and large ones at the river so no one had to go hungry this night as Inu Yasha and Shippo gorged themselves on fish with plenty left over for the others and Kirara.

Pulling out her Boom box Kagome smiled at them all as she pulled out yet another burnt CD and popped it in. The first few songs were all instrumental so the others relaxed when one of them didn't jump up and start dancing and singing like a lunatic.

But as the fifth song came on they could all tell that it was going to be a song with vocals. Tensing they looked at each other each wondering who it would capture this time. Kagome smiled evilly and looked over at Sango expecting her friend to be the one singing.

When Kagome suddenly jumped up dressed in a cheerleader's uniform, complete with pompoms, the others couldn't be more surprised. Except when Sango jumped up in a similar outfit and grabbed Miroku's staff.

"My baby he don't talk sweet. He ain't got much to say. But he loves me, loves me, loves me. I know that he loves me anyway." Kagome sang dancing around and using her pompoms to good effect as she performed moves that she hadn't been able to do before she started singing the song.

Sango in the background was singing Kagome's backup and twirling Miroku's staff around like a baton tossing it up into the air to catch it easily and spin it around before throwing it back up again.

"And maybe he don't dress fine. But I don't really mind. ' Cuz every time he pulls me near I just wanna cheer!" Kagome threw her hands into the air shaking the pompoms around.

"Let's hear it for the boy! Let's give the boy a hand." Kagome sang twirling around. Everyone clapped though they didn't know why.

"Let's hear it for my baby. You know you gotta understand. Maybe he's no Romeo but he's my lovin one-man show." Kagome sang and began to do the cheerleading moves for letters and spelt out Inu Yasha's name, to the obvious appreciation of Miroku. This of course while embarrassing to Inu Yasha made him feel that bit more possessive of Kagome than usual. So when Miroku started to stare at Kagome as she was spelling Inu Yasha's name Inu Yasha whacked him over the head growling at him.

"Ohhhhhh whoooaaaaooo let's hear it for the boy. My baby may not be rich. He's watching every dime." Everyone stopped and looked at Kagome confused the music suddenly paused.

"What's a dime?" Sango asked looking at Kagome confused. Then looking down at herself she gasped at the skimpy outfit and tried to stretch both the shirt and the skirt at the same time to better cover herself.

Kagome shrugged and put a finger to her bottom lip as she thought. Thinking she remembered something from one of her school classes and you could almost see the light bulb lighting up over her head.

"It's currency from another Country in my time. I can't remember what it would be worth in this era though." Kagome said and gave a weak laugh rubbing the base of her neck. As soon as she said that the song started up again and Kagome and Sango were dancing and twirling around again.

"But he loves me, loves me, loves me. We always have a real good time. And maybe he sings off key. But that's all right by me. Yeah 'cuz what he does he so well. Makes me wanna yell!" Kagome again threw her arms up into the air twirling around and doing a mini cheerleading pose before going right back into her dancing.

Sango was off in her own little world of background singing and baton moves. She didn't know what she was doing or saying or singing or anything. All she knew was twirl, turn, throw, twirl, turn, catch, add in funky move, twirl, turn, throw... and so on and so on.

Inu Yasha was as red as his clothing and looking around for a way to run. Miroku was laughing at Inu Yasha while watching Sango hoping for that short skirt to come up just an inch or two more. Shippo was bouncing around liking the beat of the song and the way Miroku's staff would twirl in the air.

"Let's hear it for the boy! Oh let's give the boy a hand," Here everyone stopped what they were doing and clapped while Inu Yasha gave a little half bow, "Let's hear it for my baby. You know you gotta understand. Maybe he's no Romeo but he's my lovin one-man show, oooooh whooooaaa oo. Let's hear it for the boy!" As Kagome sang this she and Sango began to do well choreographed moves each helping the other out as they worked as a team.

"Let's here it for my man! Let's here for my mannnnnnnnnnnnnn! Let's hear for my baby! Let's here it for my guy. Let's here it for my man. Let's here it for my man." The song eventually trailed off and when it did Kagome and Sango stood looking around confused and back in their normal clothes.

Shaking their heads the girls looked at the guys wondering why Miroku looked so sad and disappointed while Inu Yasha looked ready to bolt and had a very interesting blush. Wondering what had happened the girls looked at each other only to find the other as confused. Shrugging at each other they walked back to the campfire, Sango turning the Boom box off as she went past it.

Kagome sighed and looked at the Boom box, she could vaguely recall knowing the song but she didn't want to try and play it again knowing it would only result in a repeat of what had just happened and with her being as confused and possibly more embarrassed when Shippo finally told her what happened.

And so with a quiet embarrassment everyone turned in for the night.

End authors note: Ok there I think that turned out pretty well. More like the regular chapters than the last one was. The next chapter should be Nobunaga singing Foot Loose. Unless of course me and Kat think of something better.


	16. Genetics is a scary thing

Of Wolves and Tights

Chapter 15

Must be a family gene

Authors note: Ok it's been a while, a long while. I'm sorry, I'm not going to make excuses cause you don't wanna hear them. And in response to a certain review(which is the reason why I'm writing this) I haven't been taking a vacation from writing I've just been working on other things that can't be published here(stupid copyright laws). Also I know I said Nobunaga but well I like Akitoki better and since he's Houjo's relative it works for the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or the song Footloose. I do own the enchanted boombox though.

* * *

Walking along the road the Inu group were nearing a bridge over a small river when the sounds of arguing reached their ears. Or rather Inu Yasha's ears and he informed everyone else.

Reaching the bridge the group gave a collective sigh as they noticed that the victim of yet another group of river bridge bandits was Akitoki. Walking forewards resolutely Inu Yasha picked the rear two bandits up and tossed them to either side a bored expression on his face.

"Hey Akitoki, what cursed family heirloom ya got this time?"Inu Yasha asked as he walked forewards to deal with the other two bandits.

"Ah Inu Yasha sama!"Akitoki exclaimed as he picked himself and his green bundle up from the bridge.

"Akitoki! Are you ok?"Kagome asked as the rest of the Inu Yasha group walked up to the bridge.

"Ahh Kagome-sama!"Akitoki perked right up turning quickly to look at her he slipped over one of the fallen bandits sleeves and went tumbling into the river.

"Seems his luck hasn't changed."Shippo remarked from his perch on Inu Yasha's shoulder.

"You expected it to?"Inu Yasha asked looked at Shippo. Shippo shook his head with a miniature sigh.

Later when they were all across the bridge and setting down for lunch Inu Yasha decided to ask his question again.

"So Akitoki what family heirloom do you have to get rid of this time?"Inu Yasha asked scooting behind Akitoki and grabbing onto the green carrying case.(if anyones what this things called please review and tell me)

Akitoki squirmed and grabbed onto the case trying to pull it free of Inu Yasha's grasp.

"It's not a family heirloom, it's a gift to my future wife Kagome."Akitoki said proudly. This of course did not get the reaction he wanted.

"WWWHHHAAAATTTT?"Inu Yasha shouted while growling at the same time. Miroku and Sango were looking at Kagome with shocked expressions and Kagome just shrugged.

"Not me."She said simply sipping from her water. Akitoki nodded quickly trying to pry Inu Yasha's hands off his shirt.

"Exactly as Kagome-sama said. A different Kagome."He sputtered as Inu Yasha's hold was cutting off his air suply. Inu Yasha huffed and dropped Akitoki sitting back down his back turned to the others.

"Why don't we listen to some music to lighten the mood?"Sango asked grabbing onto the enchanted boombox. Most of the group went rigid hearing that and the familiar whir as the boombox started up the CD inside spinning.

Kagome sighed when she heard the song knowing that she,Sango, and Shippo at least were safe from this song. What no one expected of course was for Akitoki to jump up and start dancing dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"I been working, I'm punching my card. Eight hours for what? Oh tell me what I got. I got this feelin, that times just holdin me down. I'll hit the ceiling, or else I'll tear up this town. Tonight I gotta cut."He sang dancing around.

Miroku, Inu Yasha, and Shippo were snickering to each other at the way he was dressed and dancing. Kagome and Sango looked at each other, Akitoki, and then the guys and sighed. Akitoki danced oblivious to them all.

"Loose, footloose. Kick off your Sunday shoes. Please, Louise, pull me offa my knees. Jack, get back.C'mon before we crack. Loose, your blues. Everybody cut footloose."As Akitoki sang this the others sprang up. Miroku was in a tux and Sango a prom dress(gotta have some refernece to the movie) while Inu Yasha and Kagome were just dressed in their normal clothes.

"You're playin, so cool. Obeyin every rule. Dig way down in your heart, your burnin yearnin for some. Somebody to tell you, that life ain't passin you by. I'm trying to tell you, it will if you don't even try. You can fly if you'd only cut." Akitoki was once again dancing alone. The others were looking at each other afraid of the fact that they were dragged in before. Shippo was the first to run managing to reach a safe distance before the refrain started again.

"Loose, footloose. Kick off your Sunday shoes. Oowhee, Mary, shake it shake it for me. Oh, Milo, c'mon, c'mon let's go. Loose your blues. Everybody cut footloose, cut footloose, cut footloose,cut footloose." Everyone was singing along now as they danced around.

"We got to turn your around."Akitoki sang and Miroku bolted off as the spell released him first.

"You put your feet on the ground."Sango was next dashing off with Hiriakotsu.

"Now take a hold of your soul."Inu Yasha jumped off as fast as his hanyou feet could carry him.

"I'm turning it."Now Kagome ran grabbing into her pack and hopping onto her bike pedling for all she was worth.

"Loose, FOOTLOOSE.Kick off your Sunday shoes. Please, louise, pull me offa my knees. Jack get back. Loose your blues. Everybody cut footloose. Footloose, kick off your Sunday shoes. Please Louise, pull me offa my knees. Jack get back. Come on before we crack. Loose your blues, everybody cut, everybody cut,everybody cut, everybody cut, everybody cut FOOTLOOSE."Akitoki finished with a pose only to realise the others were gone and the strange machine had turned off as if embarassed to be on around him.

Scratching his head he wrapped it up, slung it over his back and started walking figuring this as a good excuse to see Kagome again.

* * *

End Authors note

Wee that was weird trying to find the lyrics that matched what I was hearing on my discman so I ditched the lyrics sites and had to sit and type what I heard.Bah never wanna do that again. Anyway you all owe this chapter being done and put up tonight to the infamous all nighter. Now I have homework that I should have been doing instead of this but felt like putting off. I need more peach flavored sugar water. Next chapter will most likely have one of the bad guys singing something ridiculous, maybe Naraku singing the Mississippi Squirell revival.


End file.
